


Gold In The Darkest Moments

by jeonghooniesan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demonic Possession, Domestic Fluff, Idk where this fic is going lol, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Unresolved Sexual Tension, choi seungcheol is kinky btw, im winging it, possible cheolgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghooniesan/pseuds/jeonghooniesan
Summary: Seungcheol gets possessed by a demon. He quickly realizes that the demon has never done this before.





	1. Take The Worst

**Author's Note:**

> here's me trying to forget that i have a text message!au of hyungwonho i need to update in twitter and a sci-fi fanfic i need to start drafting by filling up the void through jicheol content.

He didn't really mean to touch it; it's just that the golden vase pulled Seungcheol in, an unknown gravity pulling him – and dragging his fingers closer to the item. He knew what it was, he knew what was inside, he remembers the warning plastered on every wall of the museum filled with demonic items and artifacts, but he still cannot resist.

He is so fucking screwed.

He feels the cold item on his fingertips and his eyes trail around the gold markings with fine thin scratches. His palms slide flat and then a surge of coldness rushes through him.

It starts from his fingertips, his palms, through his arms, then all throughout his body, and it leaves a tingling feeling inside his body.

His body vibrates in a rush, instincts kicking in as he quickly removes himself from the vase. His eyes are blown wide, and when he sees his reflection on a glass casing, he sees his skin white, lips pale and eyes hazy.

Seungcheol rushes to the nearest restroom, and nearly misses the toilet as he vomits the remains of his insides. He’s coughing, convulsing on front of the toilet. He suddenly tastes blood and he slowly thinks that he’s going to die in that moment; covered in his own vomit. His tombstone would write “death by touching a vase” and he thinks that’s the worst thing to leave as a memory.

His sight slowly darkens, and his body drops to the floor as he hears a voice inside his head.

_“Don’t faint on me now.”_

-

Seungcheol wakes up with a duvet covering his body. He feels his whole body relax when he realizes his whole body is vibrating, his hands shaking. He suddenly remembers how he fainted.

He remembers touching a vase, vomiting, a voice.

_A voice?_

And he doesn’t remember standing up to go home.

_Wait? He’s home?_

Seungcheol quickly sits up and looks around. He recognizes his room. It was dark outside, so he thinks he’s been out for a few hours. He spots the clothes he wore when he was at the museum folded neatly at the foot of his bed. His eyes quickly gaze to his body. He’s fully clothed, in pajamas even, and he feels his feet covered in socks.

His shock slowly increases as he tries to look through his memory on how he got home, showered, and tucked himself in.

He gets up from his bed, walking towards the bathroom with shaking feet. He struggles to stand straight, a quick case of vertigo. He adjusts as he slowly approaches the bathroom.

Seungcheol switches on the lights and he look at himself in the mirror. He notices his eye color change from black to red in unknown times. His skin is paler than before, and he looks thinner, but he doesn’t look sick. He looks better than he was before whatever happened; more chiseled and sharp.

He turns the faucet open and washes his face, watching the water flow through the drainage. When he looks up again at his reflection, he sees a figure behind him. In shock, he turns around.

“What the fuck?”

He looks around and he doesn’t see anything.

_“What the fuck to you too, you ungrateful human.”_

He frantically looks around, finding the voice. He walks out to his bedroom, to his living room, kitchen, _everywhere_ , searching for the voice he obviously heard inside his head.

_“Human, I’m not anywhere inside your house. Stop looking because I’m in your head.”_

“W-what?”

He freezes, his skin going cold.

_“Are you fucking serious? Stop getting too cold! Whenever you’re getting cold, it’s a blizzard inside your body. I’m fragile and I can’t stand the cold.”_

“Who a-are you?”

_“Tsk. I’m the demon you bothered.”_

“The vase.”

_“Fuck yeah the vase. Do you know how much I endured to have suddenly been sucked out of your own home? It’s painful. It’s like my skin was being pulled by my boss himself.”_

He falls to his knees without caring for the pain the comes with it. But he hears a hiss inside his head and he quickly sits on the floor.

_“Can you stop hurting yourself? Whenever you hurt, it’s ten times worse for me since I feed on your energy.”_

“Wait. Aren’t demons like… hostile? And angry?”

_“I’m hostile and angry. The f-fuck you s-saying?”_

Seungcheol notes how the demon stutters and the change of tone on the demon’s voice. The demon sounds shy, embarrassed even, like he was about to get caught doing drugs by their own mother.

He stands up to walk to the bathroom again and he immediately looks at the mirror. He sees the same figure behind him and what he sees amuses him more than how he should.

The figure looks small, a whole head shorter than him, his skin pale but clear. His cheeks were plush and round and Seungcheol could just pinch it. And his ears are a tint of pink. His eyes looked mesmerizing to look at and Seungcheol just couldn’t look away. He doesn’t believes he’s going to say this but the figure behind him looks cute.

“Is that you behind me?”

The figure’s eyes quickly goes wide, looking at Seungcheol from the mirror and he immediately hides behind Seungcheol’s body.

_“Fuck. You see me?”_

“Crystal clear. Didn’t know demons can be cute.

Seungcheol suddenly feels his gut twist in indescribable pain and he drops to the floor.

_“Don’t t-test me, you s-stupid human.”_

Seungcheol huffs out a laugh while clutching on his stomach.

“I’m just stating the truth.”

His vision turns dark again and he feels his whole body go limp.


	2. Take This Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some things are revealed and seungcheol just falls more attached to the demon inside his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if it's so short :(

Seungcheol wakes up with a start. He’s in his living room and daylight is slowly breaking. Seungcheol notes that he is lying on the couch. He sits up and notices the smell of pancakes and he quickly looks at the direction where the kitchen is.

He spots a plate stacked with layers and layers of pancakes, coffee brewing, and pans cleaned thoroughly.

_“Didn’t think you would wake up early.”_

Seungcheol was about to question and panic on why he hears a voice, but he quickly remembers that he’s possessed by a demon.

A cute one to be exact.

Seungcheol stands and walks towards the kitchen island where the plate of food is placed and sat himself down on the high stool.

“You know how to cook?”

_“It’s not me.”_

Seungcheol furrows his brows as his mouth waters at the sight of fresh pancakes.

“What? So who?”

_“I controlled your body and went through your head while you were passed out to make the pancakes. How do you think you managed to get home, change, and go to bed alone that day when you took me away, without consent mind you, from my own home?”_

Seungcheol devours the food while listening to the demon speak in his head.

“You were the one who brought me home?” He says, muffled by the pancakes stuffed inside his mouth.

_“Eat properly, brat.”_

“Going kinky now? Oh demon-nim, I think we’re going too fast.”

He suddenly feels a rush of warmth through his body and he clearly could feel heat on his cheeks. He quickly realizes it’s the demon blushing, because Seungcheol doesn’t even blush in general.

_“What the f-fuck? Stop t-testing me o-or…. Or I’ll hurt you!”_

Seungcheol laughs softly.

“I don’t think you can even hurt me.”

He suddenly regrets saying that becaause he can feel the air inside his lungs give out, his chest tightening, and it hurts so fucking bad. He can’t breathe.

_“You’re making me angry, Choi.”_

When the demon brings back the air from his lungs, he curses while he’s clutching on his chest.

“Demon-nim, I think you’re new to this.” His voice comes out choked and hoarse, but he says those words as a joke.

_“W-what? No! For your information, I’ve been a demon for… for uh…”_

“For?”

_“Five years?”_

Seungcheol chokes on his own spit and he thinks the only thing he’s been doing is choking. He expects at least a two-digit number, but he was given a number that doesn’t even surpass number nine.

“Five years?! You’re a baby!” He exclaims loudly.

He suddenly felt a punch on the gut and he squint in pain.

_“I’m not!  It’s just… I’m new to this. I’m not like the others who’re a million years old ok?”_

“Fuck. You should stop punching me. It’s making me feel like it’s your defense mechanism to avoid the fact that you’re new to this.”

And he laughs. The demon fucking laughs! He doesn’t think that demons can laugh, but this five-year-old cutie demon just did, and Seungcheol feels so attached to the demon inside his body feeding on his life.

“Did you fucking laugh? Fuck that’s the cutest shit ever.”

Seungcheol hears a scoff and his vision goes black.

-

He wakes up already on his bed and he rubs on his eyes. He feels a headache creeping in and his body hurts.

_“I’m sorry if I keep on attacking you. I’m just… Very sensitive.”_

He sits up squinting because of the lights. Seungcheol thinks about what the demon says and he suddenly feels pity because the demon sounded very sad and small inside his head.

“No problem but please refrain from making me faint. I think I’m going to get cancer from the amount of times I hit my head on the floor.”

_“Hey! I don’t let you fall on your head. I immediately control your body so that you could at least balance yourself.”_

Seungcheol feels a pang of affection and a rush of blood to his cheeks.

“You care?” He coos. “That’s so nice of you, demon-nim.”

_“Stop. Uh… Just call me… Jihoon.”_

Seungcheol smiles at that. “Jihoon."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have suggestions on how to end this, pls tell me. my creative juices are almost gone.


	3. Make A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The benefits of having a demon in your head; a tedtalk by Choi Seungcheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of kinks and loads of sex toys lol

It's been a month ever since he's had a demon inhabiting his body, and so far he got promoted to executive director in his company, got a new car, and moved into a better apartment.

It was all domino effect.

During meetings with his boss, he would forget important details that is needed, and he would ask Jihoon to dig up through his head. Jihoon would whisper it, with the usual _"you should stop using me to have your boss up your ass” and he ends up being praised, asked to eat dinner with his boss’_ family, and then asked to take over the executive director title, finding trust in Seungcheol.

Eventually, his boss asked him, just like an old friend, slinging an arm around his shoulders, if he wanted a car since he is buying a new one and his old Lexus needs a new owner to take care of it.

With the addition of giving it for free, with a full gas tank.

Seungcheol didn’t dare hesitate, taking the car keys with a shameless smile on his face and takes it for a spin. Jihoon would say _“you’re a terrible driver, Choi”_ while he could feel his own body involuntarily move to the music playing on the radio.

When he receives his salary, Jihoon coos, which Seungcheol also coos, seeing the number of zeros. When he deposits his paycheck, he then realizes he can move apartments, somewhere more modern, with a city view.

Jihoon helped on finding an apartment whenever Seungcheol is asleep. Jihoon would control his body in the middle of the night to go through advertisements on newspapers and online forums for apartments in the city that matches Seungcheol’s criteria.

Seungcheol gawks at the apartment Jihoon chose when they visited it for viewing.

It was a two-floor apartment with one side having high ceilings, and the walls were painted a brighter grey, making the room feel cold and bright. The kitchen, dining area, and living room are all connected but separated by a big amount of space, making the room more spacious and large. Seungcheol enters a hallway with two doors facing each other. One was a room for a study, a window at the end of the room, making it very well-lit. One wall was covered by a large shelf for books and the opposite wall had a midnight blue couch. The center had a desk, empty for now, but Seungcheol can imagine the organized clutter he would make, picture frames of family and friends, his small porcelain doll of a golden dog that serves as a paper-weight, and his work-related items.

The room opposite to the study was empty. The land-lord mentions that the room is empty in purpose to give the owner the freedom to do whatever they want with it.

_“Make a dungeon for your BDSM kink.”_

Seungcheol pinches his thighs as he nods at the landlord.

“Stop digging into my head.” He says in his head and he could hear Jihoon hiss at the pain.

_“I’m not saying that it’s wrong. It’s actually hot thinking you’re into that kind of shit. I like a man with a whip.”_

He could feel his body become warm, his cheeks going red and he knows it’s not from the cursed demon. The landlord looks at him with concern. “Are you okay, Sir Choi?”

Seungcheol brushes through his hair, feeling the sheen of sweet that’s in his forehead. “Ah… yeah. It’s just kinda hot.”

“When you finally own the apartment, you have the freedom to leave the air conditioning on. But since this is only a viewing, there is no use turning it on. Please understand.”

Seungcheol awkwardly nods. “Of course.” He removes the sheen of sweat around his neck and brings his shirt down to his collar bones to bring air inside his chest.

_“You liked that, huh Seungcheol?”_

“Shut the fuck up, Demon.”

_“Aggressive now? Don’t worry, I like being dominated.”_

Seungcheol suddenly turns to the landlord, feeling his whole body react to the sudden shiver in his back. “Is there anymore?”

“Yes. Right this way, sir.” The landlord leads him upstairs with Jihoon laughing hysterically inside his head.

There are two empty bedrooms, both being well lit and spacious.

“You may have a roommate to share the rent with if there is anyone in mind, sir. As long as you remind me before hand.”

_“How sweet. I get my own room.”_

Seungcheol pinches his thighs again and he squints at the shrill scream from Jihoon, in which he starts to chuckle softly. “Anything funny, sir?”

“No, no. I just remembered something funny. Thank you. I’ll buy the house.”

“Alright then. Follow me and I’ll hand you the official papers and discuss about-“

The landlord’s voice slowly gets removed from his senses as he listens to Jihoon.

_“Ahah! Yes! BDSM Dungeon, here we come! I’m excited on how you’re going to design the room. I bet you’ll have dildos lined up on the wall and have an array of whips as curtains. Oh! I highly suggest getting a glass cabinet for your butt plugs and exotic dildos.”_

Seungcheol flinches and almost stops at signing the papers.

_“Oh? You think I didn’t see where you hide your boxes, quote unquote, Seungcheol, BOXES, of butt plugs and dildos? It’s all in your head, Choi Seungcheol.”_

“Stop digging through my head!” Seungcheol screams when the landlord leaves. He just wishes he didn’t hear him.

_“I see everything, Seungcheol. Even your deepest desires. I never knew you were into your secretary. What’s his name again?”_

“Don’t you fucking dare, Jihoon.”

_“Kim Mingyu? Maybe you can ask him to room with you. I do remember seeing him question you if you knew any cheap apartments seconds before you were gawking at his ass.”_

He softly slaps himself, annoyance building up his system. “I wish I can mute you.”

Jihoon laughs. _“Ha! You can never get rid of me. Blah blah blah blah-“_

Seungcheol continues to drive home with Jihoon saying a litany of ‘blah’s’ and ‘I’m never gonna keep quiet’ while thinking about how to ask Mingyu to be his roommate.

Jihoon’s idea of having Kim Mingyu as his roommate was the best idea ever but he could never admit that due to Jihoon’s ego and Seungcheol is sure that Jihoon will never shut up about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if its a good idea to have cheolgyu in the picture loool idk if i should have cheol and mingyu end up together hahahaha but send me opinions here or at my twt @coffeechaelly

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing jicheol so to all jicheollies, im sorry if this was disappointing. 
> 
> shout at me in twt @coffeechaelly about how much this sucks


End file.
